A NIGHT SO LONG
by sexybaekby
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan, remaja yang tak terbiasa menjalin hubungan romansa selain "One Night Stand", tidak pernah membayangkan jika kencannya bersama Choi Seungcheol tidak akan berakhir begitu saja dalam satu malam / JeongCheol-SeungHan pairing / YAOI / Oneshot / Mature for Sexual Content
PDA Presents

A/N: Theese days, not only adults did one night stand relationship. High schoolers do also have that kind of culture in their lifestyle circle. I'm serious. It sad but true, to be honest.

.

.

.

 _When I first met you_

 _I thought it was different from any first time of meeting person_

 _All I knew is your eyes colored like crimson_

Ini adalah hari keempat Jeonghan duduk dibangku tingkat 2 Downstain High School, lembaga pendidikan swasta di West Canada. Sebelumnya, tahun pertama pendidikannya ia habiskan di New York City. Untuk beberapa alasan rumit yang tak benar-benar ingin Jeonghan ketahui, ayah dan ibu membawanya pindah bersama mereka dan menetap untuk 1 tahun dinegara sebrang Amerika. Hanya untuk setahun, itu pun terbilang rekor paling lama ia mengecap bangku sekolah ditempat yang sama. Karena tahun depannya, mungkin ia sudah berada di lingkungan yang berbeda dengan musim dan orang-orang yang berbeda pula.

"Jadi, kau tidak suka olahraga?"

"Mungkin jika hal itu tidak membuatku berkeringat, sepertinya aku akan menyukainya."

Disuatu siang, dengan setangkai lolipop dikuluman bibirnya Jeonghan kembali melayani pertanyaan membosankan dari para siswa laki-laki di pojok kafetaria. Ketika hatinya mulai jengah menerima tatapan lapar dari para pria yang menjurus telak kearahnya, saat itu pula Jeonghan memanipulasi keadaan dengan tersenyum. Sebenarnya ini hanya memperburuk siatuasi, karena jika saja Jeonghan terlambat menepis tangan yang mendekatinya, mungkin pipinya sudah tercemar oleh sentuhan pemuda asing.

"Oh, ayolah... Hanya berkeringat. Apa kau berpikir kulit seindah ini akan terlihat menggelikan hanya karena tetesan peluh?"

"Sejujurnya, aku suka jika tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat."

Pemuda disekelilingnya mengangkat alis. Jeonghan suka reaksi ini, wajah-wajah bodoh yang menanti penuh harap kelanjutan cerita dari bibir manisnya.

"Kau tahu, berkeringat bisa berarti 2 hal. Tubuhmu panas karena aktivitas diluar ruangan, atau karena aktivitasmu diatas ranjang. Aku suka option kedua."

Jeonghan mengayunkan tangkai lolipop didepan wajahnya yang memikat, membuat sebagian besar pria disekitarnya hampir meneteskan air liur.

Jeonghan hanya merasa senang dengan atmosfir ini; siulan menggoda, tatapan memuja mereka, namanya yang dielu-elukan, rasanya seperti berhasil menghipnotis orang-orang untuk memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan. Jeonghan memang mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Popularitas, buku catatan yang penuh tanpa susah-susah menulis, PR yang dikerjakan oleh tangan orang lain, dan ajakan kencan ditempat-tempat yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, pemuda New York."

Obrolan Jeonghan dan para pemujanya diinterupsi oleh suara rendah yang berat. Langkah kakinya yang lambat membuat suasana semakin mendramatisir. Jeonghan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika siluet itu tertangkap oleh iris mata kristalnya. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan gaya aristokrat yang kentara, membuatnya tak begitu pantas mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Jeonghan tak mengenal pria ini, juga tidak mau peduli siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi satu hal yang membuat ia ingin tahu;

Kenapa semua orang menyingkir dari tempatnya ketika pria ini datang.

"Kau Yoon Jeonghan?"

"Bukankah sudah tertulis jelas di name tag-ku?"

Jeonghan membalas sama dinginnya dengan pertanyaan basa-basi pria itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kita berkencan."

Suara nafas yang tercekat terdengar dimana-mana. Ini seperti afternoon-shock yang berlebihan. Rasanya Jeonghan tak sengaja melihat beberapa gadis tumbang dibangku mereka, para pria mendumal dan tak sedikit pula yang mendayu-dayu meneriakkan namanya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mengenal apa itu sopan santun?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku kenal kau. Kau suka pria yang seperti diriku."

Jeonghan berdecak dan hampir tertawa, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Jeonghan tidak menyangka jika pria yang punya rasa percaya diri setinggi Tokyo Tower benar-benar ada dimuka bumi.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal mengatakannya."

"Aku tampan, kaya dan pintar olahraga. Butuh penjelasan lain?"

Jeonghan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, merasa tak punya cukup alasan untuk berkata-kata.

Impulsnya memproses begitu banyak pertimbangan. Matanya meniliti sosok itu dari atas sampai bawah, hingga akhirnya tatapannya terpaku pada segaris nama yang tercetak diatas name tag yang bertengger di blazer pria itu.

Jeonghan menarik nafas tenang sebelum beralih menatap kembali mata elang pria didepannya.

"Baiklah. Kita coba untuk 1 malam, Choi Seungcheol."

.

.

.

Jeonghan membuka pintu rumahnya di pagi hari dan menemukan mobil sedan terpakir diluar pagar. Namun bukan itu yang membuat langkahnya membeku, melainkan siluet pria yang berdiri memunggunginnya dihalaman depan.

Seakan menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya, pria itu berbalik dengan segaris senyum yang tidak Jeonghan harapkan untuk ia lihat ketika mengawali hari ini.

"Morning, Angel."

Selanjutnya, Jeonghan tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia mau duduk disamping kursi kemudi Bugatti Veyron milik Choi Seungcheol tanpa protes apapun dari bibirnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam seperti seorang idiot sambil memandang jalanan yang dibingkai oleh jendela dalam kebisuan.

.

.

.

Sedikitnya, Jeonghan menghapal tata letak bangunan dan jalan yang barusan mereka lalui karena ini memang dekat dengan lingkungan sekolahnya. Tidak, mereka bukan cuma dekat, tapi malah melewatinya begitu saja.

"Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur?"

Jeonghan berusaha mengontrol nada bicaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau punya riwayat penyakit Alzaimer atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak."

Seungcheol masih menjawab santai, hanya fokus pada stir kemudi untuk berbelok ke kanan membelah jalan yang cukup padat; yang artinya mereka sudah memasuki jantung kota.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir. Apa kau ini sungguh bodoh?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Iya, kau bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Kita baru saja melewati sekolahnya, kau sadar itu?"

"Kupikir kau tidak mau kesekolah."

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengatakannya. Aku hanya sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersamamu, jadi kupikir kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama."

Jeonghan menunduk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak sanggup berkata-kata apalagi menatap balik wajah Choi Seungcheol lagi. Hampir saja ia berteriak diatas semua kegilaan ini. Tapi Jeonghan sadar, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar penderitaannya sekarang kecuali Seungcheol. Dan sayangnya, Seungcheol adalah orang yang akan tertawa diatas kesengsaraannya.

Ia kalah.

Benar-benar kalah.

.

.

.

Ketika pertama kali kakinya melangkah keluar mobil, Jeonghan menyapu pandangannya kesetiap sisi. Pohon-pohon rindang yang mamayungi tepi jalan, bunga aneka warna tumbuh liar disepanjang deretan semak. Rasanya asing. Tapi ia tahu tempat apa ini.

Taman pemakaman.

Sejak turun dari mobil, Seungcheol tidak berucap apapun padanya, walau Jeonghan juga tahu jika Seungcheol memang tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara. Tapi kali ini Jeonghan berharap Seungcheol membuka suara, setidaknya memberi sedikit penjelasan padanya kenapa mereka berkunjung ke tempat ini pukul 9 pagi. Mengunjungi siapa?

Jeonghan berhenti melangkah saat Seungcheol yang berjalan didepannya juga berhenti. Pria itu berjongkok didepan segurumbulan bunga, kemudian memetiknya dengan hati-hati.

Lagi-lagi Jeonghan ingin sekali bertanya untuk siapakah bunga-bunga cantik ini dipetik. Tapi bibirnya menolak untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menaiki bukit kecil yang ditumbuhi rumput halus dan hijau. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Jeonghan melihat seonggok nisan bertuliskan "Tricia Matthew" berdiri kokoh disana.

Dan Seungcheol mendekatinya.

"Ibu, selamat pagi."

Jeonghan membeku. Ia tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melangkah lagi karena sebagian dari hatinya tak lagi bersemayam dibalik tulang rusuknya. Seperti ada tangan yang tak kasat mata meremat jantungnya, rasanya benar-benar nyeri.

Seungcheol berjongkok disamping makam yang bersih dan ditaburi banyak bunga, seperti tak pernah berhenti dikunjungi pelayat setiap hari.

Seperti Seungcheol yang tak berhenti mengunjungi ibunya setiap hari.

"Ada tamu untuk kita hari ini."

Jeonghan tahu ialah tamu yang dimaksud Seungcheol. Jadi ia berjalan mendekat, berdiri disisi pria itu sebelum akhirnya menunduk hormat menghadap nisan.

"Selamat pagi."

Jeonghan gugup, demi Tuhan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Seungcheol, bagaimana rasanya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada ibumu yang ternyata telah terbaring dibawah batu nisan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan bahkan untuk sekedar dibayangkan.

"Yoon Jeonghan,"

Jeonghan, sang pemilik nama hanya membalas panggilan Seungcheol dengan dengungan dan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang kuajak kesini. Kuharap kau jadi satu-satunya orang yang akan menemaniku mengunjungi makam ibu."

"Tapi..."

"Kau bilang kencan kita hanya untuk 1 malam?"

Jeonghan tidak tahu apa anggukan kepalanya terlihat jelas dimata Seungcheol. Karena ia sendiri ragu, apa keputusannya telah benar untuk mengiyakan perjanjian yang mereka buat sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan lepas dariku setelah melalui malam yang panjang nanti."

Untuk beberapa detik, Jeonghan melihat ada percikan rasa takut yang melintas begitu saja dibenaknya.

Rasanya, perkataan Seungcheol tidak dapat ia anggap sebagai angin lalu semata.

Bagaimanapun, Seungcheol hanyalah orang asing. Pria yang mengajaknya berkencan seperti pria-pria lainnya diluar sana.

Hanya saja rasanya sedikit berbeda. Cara Seungcheol berbicara, cara Seungcheol menatapnya, cara Seungcheol mengintimidasinya, dan cara Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya saat mereka berdiri berdampingan disisi makam.

Atau mungkin, rasanya memang sangat berbeda dibanding saat Jeonghan berada disisi pria yang bukan Choi Seungcheol.

Choi Seungcheol sungguh-sungguh...berbeda. Sampai-sampai Jeonghan tidak bisa tahu bagaimana cara mengartikan perasaan ini.

Ini pagi pertamanya bersama Seungcheol.

Ketika langit menatap balik kearahnya, Jeonghan menuliskan satu hal diatas kanvas biru yang terbentang diatas bumi.

Ini pagi yang penuh kesan bersama seorang pria bernama Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu tempat apa yang kau suka. Jadi kupilih dermaga ini. Ini tempat favoritku, jadi kupikir kau juga suka."

Tempat ini tidak terlalu buruk. Atau Jeonghan harus bilang tempat ini baik. Dermaga yang indah. Kapal-kapal motor berwarna putih terapung dan menenggelamkan jangkar dipinggir pelabuhan. Mereka duduk diatas kap mobil mewah Seungcheol dengan sepotong sandwich dan sekotak jus ditangan masing-masing, menantang angin yang berhembus dari barat dan menerbangkan surai mereka. Di arah jam 12, terlihat jembatan yang menjadi icon di Canada terlihat begitu megah meski sedikit terhalang kabut. Matahari tidak terlalu terik untuk dipandang dari sini, suara gelombang laut jadi terdengar seperti alunan musik alam yang menghantarkan perasaan tenang.

Jeonghan suka tempat ini, meski ini kali pertama ia datang ke dermaga West Canada yang tak pernah tersohor kepenjuru negeri.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyamakan segala hal yang kusukai dengan persepsimu sendiri?"

"Karena kita sejalan. Aku dan kau, kita punya ketertarikan yang sama. Seperti aku yang menyukaimu, dan kau juga begitu."

"Tch... Jujur saja, ini benar-benar lucu. Jadi saat aku berpikir kau itu aneh, apa kau juga setuju?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang aku berpikir kau ini gila, apa kau juga sependapat denganku?"

"Terserah apa maumu. Aku ikuti."

Dan Seungcheol memang benar-benar gila, Jeonghan berbisik dalam hati sebelum menyerah untuk melanjutkan argumen mereka.

Lagi-lagi Choi Seungcheol menang. Ini tidak bagus untuk 'kelangsungan hidup' harga dirinya, Jeonghan bersumpah.

"Dan kau juga suka tempat ini, kan?"

Ya, berkat Choi Seungcheol.

"Hanya tidak terlalu buruk, itu saja."

Jeonghan masih berusaha berkilah semampunya. Ia mengigit kecil sandwich ditangannya dan mengunyah pelan, berharap potongan roti dengan daging dan selada ini tidak cepat meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan lebih suka duduk disebelah Seungcheol dengan sepotong sandwich yang menjadi penengah. Karena jika hanya ada mereka berdua disini, Jeonghan sulit sekali membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Apa Seungcheol akan menghisap darahnya karena dia adalah Robert Pattinson versi Canada?

Atau Seungcheol akan memaksanya menelan cairan pengharum mobil dan membuang mayatnya dilaut?

Oh, tidak. Imajinasi ini mulai membawa Jeonghan masuk ke dunia yang disebut kegilaan. Seungcheol tidak akan separah itu. Semoga.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Jeonghan tahu, dari sudut matanya yang masih fokus memandang laut, Seungcheol tengah menatap kearahnya dengan mata yang serius dan tajam. Setidaknya ini cukup baik, karena Seungcheol sepertinya benar-benar memperhatikan saat ia ingin berbicara. Namun disisi lain, ini juga terlihat buruk karena Jeonghan tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan lancar disaat hembusan nafas Seungcheol memanaskan tengkuknya dan membuat panca inderanya mati rasa.

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku?"

Jeonghan baru bisa kembali merasakan udara mengisi paru-parunya saat kalimat ini berhasil ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu kenapa, apa, dan bagaimana. Perasaan itu hanya datang begitu saja."

Jeonghan mulai berpikir, pasti ada hal yang secara spesifik membuat Seungcheol menyukainya. Tidak ada perasaan yang tidak beralasan. Semua yang terjadi didalam hidup pasti punya latar belakangnya.

"Apa karena kau suka rambut panjangku?"

Jeonghan menyingkap rambut blonde-nya yang tumbuh sebahu dan memamerkannya didepan Seungcheol.

Dan pria itu mengangguk.

Oh, benarkah? Apa mungkin hanya karena rambut? Entah kenapa Jeonghan jadi tidak begitu yakin.

"Apa karena wajahku?"

Jeonghan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya dan sedikit berpose menunjukkan angle terbaik dimana kontur wajahnya itu akan terlihat sempurna.

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Apa karena bentuk tubuhku?"

Pria tampan ini kembali mengangguk, yang mana membuat Jeonghan benar-benar ingin mengatainya idiot.

"Jadi sebetutlnya apa yang benar-benar kau suka dariku?"

Jeonghan mulai kehabisan akal untuk menebak-nebak lagi. Ia menyerah.

"Bisa kau ambil kesimpulannya?"

Dahi Jeonghan menyatu sama lain. Kesimpulan yang mana?

"Aku suka semuanya. Semua tentang dirimu."

Jeonghan mendengarnya, cukup jelas.

Walau angin datang bergemuruh, walau tetesan air hujan yang menampar tanah mulai membentuk nada lain ditelinganya.

Tapi Jeonghan masih bisa mendengar suara Seungcheol. Yang begitu rendah namun lembut, terdengar seperti lullaby yang membuat kesadaran Jeonghan membumbung pergi.

"Hujan."

Seungcheol turun dari atas kap mobil, menanti tangan Jeonghan menyambut genggaman tangannya dan berlari dari hujan.

Mobil Seungcheol adalah satu-satunya tempat yang baik untuk berteduh.

Udaranya mulai pengap. Diluar hujan, namun Jeonghan tak bisa mencium apapun selain aroma tubuh Seungcheol yang maskulin.

"Lebih baik kita pulang."

Jeonghan pura-pura membereskan isi tasnya untuk mengurai rasa gugup dan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita belum melakukan bagian yang terpenting dari sebuah kencan."

Jeonghan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti maksud Seungcheol. Tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak bodoh. Hanya saja nafas Seungcheol yang menerpa wajahnya membuat ia dungu untuk sementara.

Bibir Seungcheol mendarat diatas bibirnya.

"Let me hold you tonight."

.

.

.

Sejak dulu, Jeonghan memang terkenal memiliki banyak mantan pacar. Semua orang bersaing untuk menjadi kekasihnya walaupun mereka juga sudah tahu, status itu hanya akan berakhir sebagai bekas teman kencan.

Bekas teman kencan.

Jeonghan memang tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki seorang kekasih. Semua hanya ia anggap sebagai teman kencan dan sesaat. Tempatnya berbagi kesenangan, menikmati makan siang atau malam bersama lalu kembali menjadi orang asing keesokan hari.

Orang-orang dilingkungan pertemanannya punya sudut pandang yang secara garis besar terlihat jelas di diri seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan bersedia tidur dengan siapapun yang berkancan dengannya.

Jeonghan memamerkan soal itu seolah cerita asmara sesaat ala orang dewasa adalah sesautu yang membuatnya terlihat keren.

Walau Jeonghan tidak pernah melakukannya, tapi membual soal itu juga sudah cukup membuat orang-orang terperdaya dengan image liar yang dibentuknya sejak lama.

Jeonghan tidak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun, itu kenyataannya.

Ia hanya membual kepada teman-temannya agar Yoon Jeonghan menjadi pusat perhatian dan disukai semua orang.

Agar Jeonghan bisa memenuhi ekspektasinya sendiri tentang kehidupan remaja yang bebas dan menyenangkan, walau semua adalah palsu.

Walau Jeonghan tidak seberani dan seliar yang terlihat dari luar.

Jeonghan takut dengan sex. Jeonghan takut jika harus membiarkan seseorang menindihnya dan menerobos analnya dengan brutal.

Seperti yang ingin dilakukan Seungcheol sekarang.

"Aku... Tidak mau."

Jeonghan mendorong Seungcheol perlahan saat tubuhnya sudah terbaring diatas ranjang hotel dan Seungcheol diatasnya.

Jeonghan sendiri tidak begitu ingat, bagaimana bisa mereka berakhir ditempat ini dan Seungcheol hampir saja melepas seluruh kancing seragamnya.

Seungcheol menghentikan aktivitas tangannya diatas dada Jeonghan. Namun posisinya tidak mau berubah, ia masih diatas Jeonghan, membuat kurungan dengan tangannya yang bertumpu disisi kepala pemuda itu.

"Izinkan aku menciptakan kenangan tentang bercinta yang tak akan kau lupakan. Aku akan menghapus memorimu tentang pria lain, aku akan membuatmu terbebas dari sentuhan tangan pria lain."

"Kau salah!"

Jeonghan berteriak, dan setelahnya nafasnya memburu tak terkendali.

Sekarang, mau atau tidak, Jeonghan harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Seungcheol. Semua sudah terlanjur. Ia terjebak dalam perangkapnya sendiri. Jeonghan kira tak akan segigih ini. Jeonghan kira ia bisa mengatasinya dan mencampakkan Seungcheol tepat setelah kencan main-main mereka.

Dan Jeonghan tidak pernah mengira jika Seungcheol akan seserius ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun. Tidak pernah. Semua hanya akting. Aku tidak sehebat itu. Yang sebenarnya, Yoon Jeonghan adalah seorang pengecut yang bahkan takut pada sex."

Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya, berharap ada pusaran yang menelannya dan membawanya menghilang dari hadapan Seungcheol. Ini memalukan, seolah harga dirinya jatuh kedasar palung yang paling dalam.

"Sepertinya, Tuhan benar-benar menjawab doaku."

Jeonghan tidak tahu kenapa matanya harus kembali menatap Seungcheol dengan jutaan tanya yang menari-nari diserat impulsnya.

"Tidakkah ini ujung dari untaian benang takdir yang dirajut Tuhan untuk kau dan aku? Akulah orang yang pertama menyentuhmu, dan jadi satu-satunya orang yang berkuasa atas dirimu."

.

.

.

 _Hey baby, are you sure that you want it?_

 _All caught up in the moment?_

 _Let me know_

 _Oh baby, it got a little crazy on the first night_

 _So I have to do you better than the first time_

 _I'm loving how you scratchin and you grittin your teeth_

 _I'm loving how that booty shake when it's on me_

 _You gotta blowing up your caller ID_

 _Guess it was all a set up, you got me_

"Do it... Again."

Jeonghan terengah-engah. Nafasnya membumbung mencari udara yang masih tersisa diantara pepatnya jarak antara ia dan Seungcheol.

"Do what?"

Seungcheol menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum miring, mencoba membuat Jeonghan lebih jujur dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

"My breast... Touch it..."

Jeonghan mencoba menarik tangan Seungcheol untuk kembali meremat dada datarnya yang telanjang.

"Aaahhh..."

Seungcheol sejenak terpejam menikmati apa yang ia sentuh dan remat, ditambah suara desah Jeonghan yang membuatnya benar-benar tak tahan.

"Mmhh..."

Seungcheol menyesap perpotongan leher Jeonghan, dan mengadu penisnya dengan milik Jeonghan yang sudah luput dari selembar kain.

"Let's... Shakes my body..."

Jeonghan menarik kerah baju Seungcheol dan memberi pria itu ciuman liar dibibirnya. Seungcheol sudah sepenuhnya terangsang, tapi Jeonghan jauh lebih tidak sabaran.

Ia membuka kancing kemeja Seungcheol dengan cepat dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Seungcheol membiarkan Jeonghan memulai dengan keinginannya sendiri, ingin melihat seberapa jauh Jeonghan bisa memimpin alurnya.

"Sshh... Go go go..."

Jeonghan sedikit kesulitan saat harus melepas celana Seungcheol hingga bibirnya berdesis kesal.

Kemana rasa takut itu pergi?

Yang ada hanya birahi yang terbakar, hasrat tak terkendali dan keberanian yang datang dari langit.

"Big..."

Jeonghan membalut penis Seungcheol dengan genggaman tangannya, lalu mengocoknya pelan dengan gerakan naik turun. Seungcheol meringis kecil, rasanya ingin sekali menerobos anal Jeonghan sekarang juga.

Tapi belum saatnya.

"Suck it."

Perintah Seungcheol, yang belum sempat Jeonghan jawab namun penisnya sudah ia masukkan kedalam oral Jeonghan.

Jeonghan sempat kewalahan diawal, namun kerasnya penis Seungcheol yang terbalut kulit lembutnya membuat Jeonghan ingin menyesapnya lebih dalam. Jeonghan mulai menggunakan lidahnya, menjilat kepala penis Seungcheol dan menyesap lubang tempat keluarnya sperma pria itu.

Jeonghan mengulum penis Seungcheol lebih cepat, ia ingin Seungcheol segera ereksi dan meninum sperma pria itu agar ia tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Aaahhh..."

Sperma Seungcheol keluar dan langsung menembak ketenggorokan Jeonghan hingga pemuda blonde itu terbatuk sebelum bisa menelan seluruh spermanya.

"Then, after your mouth, I'll feed your ass too."

Seungcheol mendorong Jeonghan kembali berbaring dan membalijk tubuh kurus pemuda itu hingga terlungkup membelakanginya.

Jeonghan hanya pasrah ketika Seungcheol menuntun kakinya untuk menekuk, menungging didepan penis Seungcheol yang siap masuk kedalam analnya.

Jeonghan memeluk erat bantalnya saat cairan yang kental dan dingin dibalurkan kelubangnya. Seungcheol mengusap mulut anal Jeonghan meratakan pelumasnya. Jari tengahnya mengacung untuk menembus rectum kemerahan Jeonghan, hingga satu ringisan nyeri terdengar.

"Aaahhh..."

Jeonghan meremat bantalnya, tubuhnya yang menegang membuat semua jadi lebih sulit.

"Please, believe me. It will feels great soon."

Seungcheol berbisik ditelinga Jeonghan dan menghadiahkan kekasihnya sebuah ciuman di pipi.

Seungcheol merasa cukup dengan penetrasi 2 jarinya, karena Jeonghan sempat berteriak saat jari-jari Seungcheol berhasil menyundut tepat dinding prostatnya.

"Haa'ahh... Mmh..."

Penis Seungcheol masuk dengan lambat namun pasti. Anal Jeonghan menelannya dengan sempurna, dan kepala penis Seungcheol langsung menyapa prostatnya hingga Jeonghan mulai gila.

"Move... Please..."

Jeonghan memberi isyarat dengan menggerakkan sendiri bokongnya, membuat Seungcheol tersenyum.

Pinggul Seungcheol mulai bergerak maju dan mundur. Awalnya pelan, namun tempo bertambah cepat tiap detik saat Seungcheol kira ia tidak bisa main-main lagi. Anal Jeonghan benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, hingga Seungcheol tidak peduli lagi bagaimana Jeonghan harus mengatasi guncangan yang diterima oleh tubuh kurusnya.

"Ahh! Ahh! A bit...slowwer, please... Ahh...!"

Jeonghan mencari-cari sesuatu untuk ia pegang karena bantalnya sudah jatuh entah kemana. Jeonghan menumpu tangannya diatas ranjang dan menarik sprei untuk digenggam erat, menyalurkan sensasi gila yang datang dari prostatnya yang bergesekkan dengan penis Seungcheol.

Seungcheol berhenti sejunak untuk merubah posisi. Jeonghan menurut saat Seungcheol menarik badannya dan duduk diatas perut pria itu yang kini terbaring diranjang.

Seungcheol mengarahkan penisnya kembali memasuki rectum Jeonghan. Jeonghan berteriak lagi saat penis Seungcheol tertanam sempurna dalam lubang analnya.

Seungcheol memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan yang duduk diatasnya sebelum pinggulnya kembali bergerak. Tubuh Jeonghan kembali terguncang dan kepalanya terangkat manatap langit-langit kamar. Seandainya Seungcheol tidak mengenggam tangannya, mungkin Jeonghan sudah tumbang sekarang.

Jeonghan sudah tak sanggup. Tubuhnya lemas dan ia terbaring diatas tubuh Seungcheol. Penis Seungcheol masih tertancap dilubangnya. Sebentar lagi mereka ereksi, jadi Seungcheol membiarkan Jeonghan terbaring memeluknya sementara pinggulnya terus memacu menerobos anal Jeonghan dengan cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Aaaaaahhh..."

Anal Jeonghan menelan semua cairan penis Seungcheol. Sebagian keluar mengaliri rectumnya, dan Jeonghan tak kuasa menahan birahi saat sperma juga berhasil ia lontarkan dari penis kecilnya diatas perut Seungcheol.

Sex pertamanya dengan Seungcheol.

Dan ini bukan kali terakhir ia melakukan ini dengan Seungcheol.

Masih banyak malam lain yang akan lebih menakjubkan dari malam ini.

Karena Seungcheol bukan teman kencan semalamnya.

Tapi Seungcheol adalah teman hidupnya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

END

A/N: Serius, saya awalnya mau bikin ini jadi cerita One Night Stand. Tapi apalah daya saya, JeongCheol bukan tipe pasangan yang nge-seks dalam semalam dan balik jadi orang asing keesokkan hari. Gak tega ngetiknya...

One night stand yang gagal. Good night folks!

Jangan salahkan saya, please... Salahkan saja JeongCheol kenapa nolak utk masuk ke cerita ala-ala one night stand *^* *lol*

P.S the story is Angel and has been posted on my FB PA Puspa Dewi Aldiano andthe original version have 2Min as the main pair. I manage to convert this story with JeongCheol as the main pair and repost this on ffn. Enjoy and RnR!


End file.
